Mad Marvy Minx sorta
by mookersgirl
Summary: Georgia and her gang are back. But what happens when the best SG in the world ditches her? And then Jaz is left alone while Tom goes to kiwiagogo while Robbie comes back? O libby’s knickers. Rated M 2 be safe
1. Chapter 1

Authors note-I don't know about you people but I Find Georgia Nicolson Fascinating. I also find that a month is too long to wait for an update. I also find that people who write finished in their summaries when they are finished amazing. So this is the standards I tend to live by. Leave me many horrid reviews if I take over 3 weeks to submit and update.

Also this is my first fanfic don't be kind be honest.

So here is the Summary- Georgia and her gang are back. But what happens when the best SG in the world ditches her? And then Jaz is left alone while Tom goes to kiwi-a-gogo while Robbie comes back? O libby's knickers. Why cant Georgia have a day where she buys lippy looks fab and goes to bed happy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note- None of these characters are mine they all belong to Louise Rennison and yada yada yada I highly suggest brushing up on "Then He Ate My Boy Entrancers" before continueing.**

**Friday June 24th 3:00pm**

Summer Hols Summer Hols Summer Hols! And the most nerve-recking day of my life. Really I should get out my Buddha shrine. Masimo is going to tell me tonight if we should be girly and boy-y mates together at 7:00pm at the clock tower. Only four hours to prepare.

**4:04pm**

Black Mini and black top and my new boots. I look like a Marvy Marvy Minx. Watch out Masimo. Wonder if Mutti would notice I barrowed her purse.

**4:27pm- Phoned Jaz**

"Hello Gorgey Jazzy"

"Hello Lezzy"

"Jaz I am not a Lezzy for calling you Gorgey"

"Tom calls me Gorgey"

"Well don't worry I won't call you Po"

"But you do call me Po"

"Ok, I won't call you whatever other personal things Hunky calls you"

"I would call Po personal"

"Goodbye Po"

I really can't deal with her right now.

**4:31pm-Re-Phoned Jaz**

"Hello Jaz"

"Rosie?"

"Non."

"Gee?"

"Oui."

"Didn't you just hang up on me?"

"Yes."

"And you called me back?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Lezzy."

"Well actually Po..."

"You are a Lezzy!"

"NO! I have my rollers in for maximum bouncibility and I am waiting for my nails to dry and I need toi to talk to moi for relaxi-osity."

"You seemed Relaxed in school."

"Well… I need to stay occupied."

"I see."

"What if Masimos says we shouldn't be together."

"You said in school he would say yes because he is giving you a week of thought and not wet Lindsey."

"I know."

"So why do you need to relax?"

"Because Jaz I just said that!"

"Why say it if you don't mean it?"

"Because. Goodbye Jaz."

Really I don't get her. O Blimey Mutti is screaming for me.

**7:15- To The Clock Tower!**

Run. Run. Pant. Pant. Gotta Go Catch Masimo! Stupid Mutti and her "emergency yoga class"! Stupid Vati making me watch Libby as he DIY'd a new birdhouse. Run. Run. Pant. Pant.

**11:00pm-Bed of Pain**

Why? Why? Why? is there an ocean between Here and America? Why? I wouldn't mind being closer to my American chums. Here is what happened. I ran to Masimo and caught him right as he was walking away.

"_Caro_! I thought I would not see you."

"Uh yeah Libby yeah"

"I need to say a lot. I thought about you all week. I think we should not be together" and instantly I wanted to cry but I was all full of pride-osity.

"But…"

"I like you, _Caro_. I do Georgia"

"But, I know Dave told me,you just want to have fun and me a minx and a sex god and…."

"I am leaving for America."

"What!"

"I have thing there to go to. Its not fair to you. I may come back. I don't know. I might. If I do I will find you."

"You like me. You are leaving. You don't know if you're coming back?"

"...And I am a sex god?"

"...What?"

And then he lifted my face now wet with tears and snogged me under the tower. It was great completely jelliody snogging. Eventually we said _ciaro_.

**June 25th 2:00pm-Jaz's room**

"When is he leaving?" asked Roro while she opened a new bag of crisps.

"Two days. He thinks it is best he leaves without seeing me. It was so amazing why risk having a memory thatsless thanperfect?" I replied as I drank some of my fizzy drink.

"Bullocks!" jazz said.

"what?" I asked

"He is going to America for another girl and he just waited a week to make sure he could make a clean get away." She said way too casually so I threw a pillow at her.

"Maybe, but I am not thinking that. I am thinking I am heart broken over the mostest perfectest sexgoddy bloke ever" I said

"You still have Dave."Jools replied

"Well so what! he isn't Masimomy italian lurve." I snorted.

"You don't even know Masimo!" Jaz yelled.

I threw another pillow at her and she sighed and dropped the subject. Really I should be a diplomat I could solve world problems with my pillow throwing amazing skillosity. Then we started talking about Rosie's party next Saturday. A vampire theme party. Just what I need, a bunch of people sucking on each other around heartbroken moi.

**9:45pm**

In my Jimjams being depressed. Eating choccies I found from last valentines day…they aren't good. ButVair vair appropriate for a broken hearted girl like me.

**10:00pm**

Libby marched in and said, "I am respectable lady, bad boy! I won't sleep with you any more!" Good grief someone needs to stop her from watching soap operas. Even though her English is getting better. Also I have my bed to myself now.

**11:34pm**

I miss Libby and her "fweinds" I am all aloney on my owney and dave-less.

**11:36pm**

I meant Masimo-less

**11:47pm**

Stupid Dave saying how we should be together. Like me and him makes any sense. And his "the bigger the PANTS the harder they fall"….haha falling pants!

**11:50pm**

How can I be laughing over Dave's falling pants when I am missing Masimo. I mean we had that great night at the tower and going out to dinner…Dave is a good snogger and the hornmeister...i must note that.

**11:54pm**

Vatti loved Masimo. I don't know if that's good or not. Do I really want to live with a father who is convinced my love life is an episode of the Sopranos? No…but I must not get over Masimo this quick I must give him proper grieving time.I am a vixen not a cheap lady of the night person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- sorry my last chapter was so short. I didn't want to keep chapter 1 up for long though. This chapter should be a little more interesting and longer.**

* * *

**June 27th- 4:30pm**

Out Shopping with Jools and Roro for vampire party supplies. We already bought mix for a red fruit punch or as Jools says "blood" and we are putting little white marshmallows in it for "teeth."Afterwards we went shopping for our costumes. Roro got a black leather mini and red top with a black see-through top to go over it. Jools got a long black skirt and is sewing red sequins down the side and wearing a black top. I got a short black dress and black high heels and a red ribbon to tie around my neck. We all got fake vampire teeth and we're going to put tons of black kohl on our eyes with light (but not yuckerz pale) foundation. We will be the grooviest groovy girls ever to groove like groovey things on groovers.

**5:37pm**

We are back out my house with the rest of the ace gang eating cheesy snacks. Jools, Roro, and I tried on our outfits while the rest of them went OoOoOer.

"You'll get Dave's eye in that" Ellen said.

"Why does everyone bring Dave up? I am grieving over my italian stallion," I asked

"Well you see you guys do snog a lot," said Jools.

"A lot A lot….plus Dave talked to us the night you were out with Masimo…he was really heart broken." Radio Jaz announced and everyone looked at her like I wasn't supposed to know.

"What! Why didn't you guys tell me?" I shouted.

"Well we didn't think you would want to hear about Robbie while Masimo just announced he was leaving you for America." Radio Jaz received bigger stares this time.

"Robbie?"

"Ok let me clarify what happened before Jaz freaks you out anymore. We all were walking around with Dave not even talking about you. Jaz saw Tom, and he was with Robbie, and Robbie saw you with masimo, and," Rosie started talking wicked fast, "Robbie was upset really upset but Dave walked off mad and Ellen followed him and he was really upset. More upset than Robbie. Robbie just wanted someone to come back to. Dave wants you Georgia. He said your more than his sex kitten you're his Georgia. His Gee. His girly matey thinger"

"Blimey O'Reilly's Mothers Knickers! But we were just supposed to be professional snog partners and he was a laugh. And that's so sweet, he said that? I can't believe that…" I looked down, "You think he'll like my dress?"

**9:17pm**

Ace gang just left. Jaz called me a slag for dropping Masimo so I called her a dithering prat. Masimo was amazing but I thought bout him for the week and it took so long for anything to happen with him. And he liked wet lindsey! And her thong!

**9:24pm**

I shouldn't think of wet Lindsey's thong. Erlack. I may need to go all blind badger cause of that.

**10:03pm**

Agnus and Naomi are outside my door. I can hear them banging on it…then Gordy makes a weird "coo" sound. I really hope that's a sign of crying not joy. A kitten that watching his mutti and vatti going to 10 on the kitty cat snog scale…Erlack

**June 28th- 1:22pm**

I am full of exhausterosity and I didn't even eat lunch yet. I walked to get new eye shadow for the party Saturday from the store since I already got the dress. Instantly I ran into Robbie. I tried turning a bit and hiding but he saw me already and called me over. I walked over and he gave me a hug. He looked fab. I don't want to admit it but it must be said. He looked sex goddier than ever and I could already feel my knees bending and I was definitely displaying red-bottomosity.

"I heard Masimo is back to America. I am back in The Stiff Dillans. What's new on the Georgia front?" he asked.

"Ughnn yeah party Saturday going to get er…makeup" I tried to say. Why was I eschewing him? He looked sooooooo marvy.

"O yeah I am going to that too. The vampire one right? You should see my outfit. I got a black silk cape. Tom got me these tight jeans I think their a bit on the girl side but Jaz even said I looked cool in them" Did his eyes get darker? "So, now that Masimo is gone who are you going to go with?" Oh no he was going to ask me out. I cant look like I only had one guy after me the whole time he was in kiwi-a-gogo. I have way more prideosity than that.

"ughnn nuher Dave." WHAT?

"Oh, cool, yeah, heard he rated you" what did I do! "Well I am off to find Tom I'll S'later"

"Yeah cool" o my giddygod!

I need something to eat to figure out what to do.

**1:36pm**

Does milky pops count as lunch? Hope so. I called Jaz and she is on her way over. What do I do What do I do?

**1:43pm**

Jaz is on my bed painting her toes with my purple nailpolish.

"Why don't you just go find him and ask him to go with you right now?"

"Cause he wants to be a real thing not a snogging partners thing"

"So? Didn't you want the real thing with Masimo? Why not Dave?"

"Because Dave is a laugh! Dave the laugh!"

"He rates you. You rate him at least a little to keep "accidently" snogging him. Give him a chance. I bet you could find him in like an instant if you started walking towards his house. I'll stay here and finish my nails."

"No. I have to think this through. I could just ask him to be my pretend date he has always been there for me before."

"That was before he confessed how he felt for you"

"Yeah but still he is my mate right?"

"I don't think its vair vair fair for you to ask that of him. Can you show me how your going to do your make up?"

Really Jaz can't stay on topic. I showed her anyways.

**2:30pm**

I am going to kill Radio Jaz. She called Dave the laugh and told him I wanted to talk to him and to come over at two. No wonder she bet I could find him if I started walking towards his house. He rang my doorbell and Jaz conveniently couldn't walk downstairs because of her wet toe nails. There was Dave in my doorway.

"Hey Sex Kitty, miss me?"

"Urgh, hi."

"Uh, so Masimo…"

"Yeah."

"Cool then fancy a snog?"

Really I don't get Dave. Really I should stop accidently snogging him. Really he is quite marvy at it. Eventually we emerged from some fantastic level 6 snogging.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I know I said I wanted to stop messing with you. So yeah, sorry"

"Urgh yeah itsok. I have to ask you a favor though."

"Yeah?"

"I kinda told Robbie I was going to the vampire party with you."

"Why?"

"Eerr… I didn't want him thinking I only had Masimo and he left me too. You know?"

"Uh, yeah, so you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Eerr…no. I just want you to pretend it's a date and pretend to rate me."

"But I do rate you. You know that. I'll do it but I don't know how much messing around I can take I really want to be a something with you Georgia"

"Professional snogging partners is something"

"Haha, that it is kitten."

And we were back to level 6 for a while then he went home, followed shortly by radio Jaz.

**2:48pm**

Good thing Jaz called Dave. I wish she would stop being a radio though.

**2:54pm**

I have to go back to get boy entrancers. Since Gordy ate mine.

**3:10pm**

Gordy also tried to eat my special occasion knickers. I should get new knickers while I am in town because who knows when I will need them. Don't want to be unprepared.

**3:15pm**

If I really wanted to be prepared shouldn't I get condoms though? I don't think I want to buy those. I could get Jaz to though.

**3:30pm-Phoning Jaz**

"Jaz I need new boy entrancers for Saturday night want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Gee, you went shopping today."

"Yes."

"Three hours ago"

"Ok."

"Shopping."

"So I am on the verge of being full of womanosity and maturosity."

"Uh huh"

"So I have to shop and look my best"

"Right."

"So do you want to go shopping?"

"Can we stop by to see tom?"

"Sure we can stop by and see Hunky"

"Ok"

Let it be forever written in marble or something that Georgia and Po had a full phone conversation without anyone hanging up! Even though she was a bit wet at first. But it takes endurance to achieve such a great acheivey thing.

**10:15pm**

Libby may not want to sleep with me anymore but she left a wet teddy bear at the foot of my bed.

**10:26pm**

Wasn't a teddy bear was a vair vair wet Agnus. A vair wet, a vair angry, vair violent Agnus. Now I must go bandage the top of my foot. I wonder how he got wet. but thats a kitty cat question this sex kitty doesn't want an answer to.

**10:32pm**

Vatti had a nervy b when I spilled the bottle of the killer germs things. Well not killer germs cause that would be big germs that kill and I don't know why we would have a bottle of that around our house. It was to kill the germs in my cut. Anyways, it is vair pingy pongoes in the loo now from it.

**10:53pm**

Starting to smell in here now. So I opened my window and there was the biggest gob in the world sucking on the smallest girl in the world. Erlack. What's with mark and his midgets?

**June 30th 2:00pm**

We couldn't go shopping yesterday on account of rain coming down like turtles and frogs. Get it turtles and frogs? Instead of Cats and Dogs…haha. So now we are buying me new boy entrancers. Tres long. Tres entrancing.

**2:10pm-Outside knickers store**

Jaz wont go in….she is so full of immatureosity.

"I am not going in there while u get 'special occasion knickers'"

"Hmm…well then can u pick me up something at the drug store while I run in there?"

"Ok, if we can visit Tom after. What do you need?"

"Condoms."

"WHAT!"

"Well you asked."

"Omygoddy godders are you going to go to 10 with Dave?"

"No."

"No?"

"Well why should I?"

"Well why should you get condoms then?"

"Its always best to be prepared. Didn't they teacher you that in Dithering Woodland Prats?"

"I am not a dithering woodland prat. And I am not getting you condoms unless you're going to tell me who you are going to go there with."

"Please Jazzy? What if I need condoms?"

And that's when Dave walked by.

"Condoms? Well I'll bring those kitty cat," and he winked at me.

"Ugher, uh, I just need them to be prepared."

"Uh huh."

"So not like…now"

"Haha, I wouldn't think so. We're on a street sex kitty."

That's not what I meant. But what can I say some people are dim.

"She is trying to make me get them for her while she gets 'special occasion' knickers." Piped in Radio Jaz.

"Really fancy knickers too? Masimo coming back?" Dave asked.

"No. She wont tell me who they are for," Jaz announced.

"Well It's no ones business. Agnus just ate my last pair and i just thought if i had knickers why no condoms. besides, I'll get them myself if you don't want to Jaz." I don't remember why I thought I NEEDED them. Better question, Why did I say that I'd get them?

"This I'ld like to see." Jaz laughed at me a little. Really she is a prat.

"Well we have to get my fancy knickers first."

"Well this is what I'ld like to see." Dave said.

**2:20pm**

"Hey Sex kitty try this bra on."

"Uh I want a set not just a bra." I am not trying on anything for him.

"Ok good. This has matching knickers."

"Ergh…Uh…nuh…err"

"Dressing rooms over there"

"I don't think it's sanitary to try knicker things on."

"Don't worry it has a sticker, Gee, so they let you just keep the sticker lining the inside on" Why does Radio Jaz pipe in like that? Really she is a piping piper like peter. She is piping piper peter jaz.

**2:25pm**

No way am I putting these on. I may have gotten shoved in a dressing room but I am not trying on anything on.

"On yet?"  
I hate Radio Jaz

2:26pm

Ohmygiddygodders and merde! I didn't even look at these. It's a THONG. A thong with a bit of lace coming out and covering your bottom bit….which really what's the point of a thong that covers your bottom?

"Come on Sex Kitty we want to see"

**2:38pm**

Never again! I walked out and Jaz and Dave both go oo-er! Then Jaz asked me to turn around. I called her a lezzy and she got a bit of a hump. They both convinced me to buy it. I did look quite marvy in the set. It was red and lacy and the bra was more of a corset that had hooks in the front. But never again am I going to model knickers for them.

**2: 44pm**

Outside the store to buy condoms. Dave went off thinking this part wasn't a big deal. HA! Is too. I am on the verge of my first maturiosity purchase of womanosity. MERDE!

"Erghner hey Robbie"

"Hey, Gee, what are you doin?"

"She is being condoms to be prepared."

"Oh? Is Masimo coming back?"

"No he isn't" Shut up radio Jaz shut up! What is this her last day to broadcast?

"Oh. For Dave then?"

"No. She won't say who" I kicked Jaz a bit in the shin just enough so Robbie wouldn't notice.

"Why?"

"I have no clue but we have been standing out here two minutes and she hasn't even walked in yet." Ok maybe she didn't notice either. I have to kick harder.

"I see. Nervous to buy condoms?" Robbie looked like he was ready to laugh his head off.

"NO!" Actually yes but I am too full of prideosity. I marched in there and grabbed the 1st box I saw. MERDE! Could this get any worse?

"Hey, Gee!"

"Hey Ally. What's new?" Robbie and Jaz were watching through the window.

"Not much. I see we have an audience. Oh! I see why. First time getting condoms?"

"Uh, yeah." I really liked Ally sometimes she isn't making a big deal about this.

"Large. Haha, you're an optimist." I handed over some coin and she smiled and said have a nice day. I couldn't though with Robbie and Jaz outside.

"Well all that and only blushing a little good job, Gee. You are maturing. Maybe on Saturday we could dance or something together?" Robbie kissed me on the cheek and was off. I gave Jaz one final kick and I was off too.

**4:13pm**

Where to hide my condoms and knickers….

**4:20pm**

I hid them under my mattress. That's not to obvious right? And if it is too obvious I am sure Mutti and Vatti wont look there to keep thinking I am such a precious angel.

**4:22pm**

I wonder if they do think I am a precious angel.

**5:15pm**

If you want to know if your parents think you're a virgin don't ask. My mother thinks I am not now. She thinks I should go to a gynecologist. Ha! No! I may have given in on the knickers but no way am I going to a gynecologist. She told me to "be safe" after I told her I was a virgin a bagillizizion times. Then she also gave me a lecture on making sure I am ready. It's the "most precious gift" I apparently have. Well I am not going to just give it up like a ninny. I will wait until I am with another marvy sexgod

**10:23pm**

I wonder if I would have had sex with Masimo.

**10:24pm**

I wonder if Robbie didn't leave if I would have had sex with him.

**10:25pm**

I wonder if I will have sex with Dave.

**10:26pm**

Not that me and Dave are going out.

**10:27pm**

Dave is sweet though. And I know he likes my new knickers… What if i never get a new sexgod? cause Dave is Dave but no sexgod. He is the hornmeister though...zzzzzzzzzz


End file.
